Confusion and Confessions
by deedreams
Summary: What if it wasn't Momo, but Sae who saved Okayasu this time? What would happen then? Would Momo and Okayasu still be together?
1. Chapter 1, Confusion

Weeeee! My first fanfic ever! I've never read the manga version of Peach Girl, only seen the anime version.

so... let's see.. where did the anime version end? Oh right, Momo went to the beach to look for Okayasu. He wrote her an email (at least, she thought that Okayasu send it, it was actually Sae who did it ;) ) saying that he would be fishfood soon XD as he can't swim, momo had to go chase him, while leaving Toji behind... I've changed to ending though XD Anyway ;) hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor Peach Girl!

Chapter 1 - Confusion

"Adachi," Momo turned around.. There he was, Toji. She could hardly remember anything that had happened these last days, it all went so fast... One moment she was with Toji in that hotelroom and next she was sitting in a taxi heading for the beach where Kiley was.. (flashback)It wasn't she, Momo, who saved Kiley.. but Sae. Momo stood there alone on the beach, watching how Sae and Kiley hugged... Tears were running down her face... How could this have happened! She swung her long hair backwards and ran away.. she ran and ran untill she found herself in front of the station. "SAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEE!" she screamed out loud ... (end of flashback XD)

He was standing here behind her, after all she had done to him. "I heard about Sae and Okayasu, are you alright?" he said while sitting next to her.. "I'm fine," Momo said without looking at him. "Toji, I'm really sorry..." he said nothing. "Toji, I should have known... about Sae and... Okayasu. I shouldn't have been this stupid to think that he would take me back... I'm so sorry." "Don't mention it.. Look, I've got to go now. Call me if you need me..." He said while looking away. _Why didn't I tell her I still love her, why? Why can't I look at her straight in the eye... _

"Momo-chan?" It was Sae... "What are you doing here?" Momo asked. "I thought I would be seeing you here, since this _was _the place where Okayasu first kissed you..." Sae said, "I came here to talk to you." "I've got nothing to say to you! I thought you changed, Sae. After what happened between you and Ryo.." "Momo-chan! Please listen to me! I didn't mean to steal him from you, it just sort of .. happened. That's all..." "Yeah right, and please don't say it was you who sent that email to me, saying Okayasu would drown himself if he would never see me again... because that's just the kind of thing that you would do." Sae began to sob. "Oh no! You planned the whole thing! You _wanted_ me to see you two together, didn't you?" Momo asked angrily. "It's not like that! I send you that email, because I wanted you two to get back together again... Okayasu still loves you, I just know it! Please listen to me.. MOMO-CHAN!" Momo ran away, _how could Sae say that? How could she do this to her? Saying things like that, while she was still so vulnerable..._

Momo sat on her bed with her cellphone in her hands. Toji's number was reflecting on the screen... He said that she should call him if she ever needed him. This was one of those moments. _No! I can't! I can't just go running back to Toji evertime I'm in trouble... What would that make me? Another Sae? _"Sae," momo sneered. The picture of Okayasu and Sae hugging kept flashing into her mind. What would Okayasu be doing right now? She hadn't talked to him ever since...

Kiley sat down. He just couldn't forget about this place.. this was it, the beach where he and momo first met. The beach where both Momo and Sae had saved his life... He couldn't think, only listen, listen to the waves... He needed to choose, choose between Momo and Sae. Momo was the one he had been after, but Sae, Sae was the one who was there when he was in pain... Sae was the one who had helped him search for Momo. Sae, she had changed so much since she broke up with Ryo. It was like she was almost human... "Sae..." he said.

He couldn't help it... He had to see her... Toji looked up at Momo's window. The lights were all out, _she must be asleep already_. He sighed.

"Class dissmissed!" Momo packed her stuff and stood up, ready to leave the classroom and have lunch, when Toji arrived in front of her desk. "Adachi.. can I have a word with you?" he said. "Sure," she answered. Slowly they walked out of the classroom while saying nothing. Suddenly Toji stopped, Momo turned around. "So... what is it you want to talk about?" She asked while checking if the corridor was really empty but themselves. "You know I can give you happiness, Adachi. Please let me give you what I can and just forget about the past. Be mine again, Adachi." Toji said. "I can't, Toji, I just can't. I can't keep running back to you every time I'm not together with Okayasu. I need to learn to take care of things by myself." Toji grabbed her hands and pushed her against the wall. "What is it he has that I don't have? What is it he can give you that I can't? Tell me, Adachi! TELL ME!"

-- end of chapter 1 --

Hope you enjoyed my first chapter ;) There's still more to come! I know it's a bit short, but I promise the next chapters will be longer ;) Please review, I want to make my first fanfic as good as possible! (and it would stimulate me to write more and update faster XD)


	2. Chapter 2, Decisions

Wohoow! So here it, chapter 2, Decisions! LOL! Hope you like it!

Chapter 2 - Decisions

Toji grabbed her hands and pushed her against the wall. "What is it he has that I don't have? What is it he can give you that I can't? Tell me, Adachi! TELL ME!" Toji said angrily. Tears were dropping from Momo's cheeks. "I'm sorry Toji, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to.. I really didn't." she wiped her tears off. "It's not that I don't like you Toji, but I just.. I love Okayasu." "Forget it, it's not your fault." Toji said while backing away. "No really, don't blaim yourself.." He turned around and ran for it, leaving a crying Momo alone in the corridor.

Okayasu froze... _So Momo-chan still loves me? _He shook his head. _I can't! I can't do this! Momo-chan needs me. Does she? _He had just heard it all, he heard every part of the conversation while hiding behind a wall. He wanted to go to her, comfort her... _I can't, I promised Sae... I promised Sae I would go out with her and that I wouldn't go out with Momo-chan again... I love Sae! Right? Oh, I don't know! I don't know whom I love! They are.. different..._

Toji sat down on the bench and opened his can of coke. "She still loves that jerk, even though he's together with Sae now." He sipped his coke carefully. "She doesn't love me, she said it herself. Why is it that I still love her? Care about her? I can't go on like this, I'm only making a fool of myself." Toji stood up and left his half-full can of coke behind.

"Class, this is our new student. She just transferred here from Hong Kong. She'll be staying here for a year. Please introduce yourself." "Hi everyone, my name is Nagoya Mizuki, I'm 16 years old and I'll be staying here for a year. I was born in the United States, but we moved to Hong Kong when I was 4. Nice to meet you all!" said the beautiful girl with brown hair. "Well then, now we've settled this, you may take a seat. How about next to that girl? Momo Adachi?" The girl called Mizuki smiled and sat down. "Hi!" she said. "Hi." Momo replied. ... (just after the end of class) "You wanna hang out together after school?" Mizuki asked. "Sure," Momo answered. "How about going to my place?" Momo nodded.

"Kiley? What are you doing here?" "Misao-chan, I need to talk to you. Please help me..." "Please, come in." Misao-chan said, while letting Okayasu in. "I'll make you some tea." Misao said. Kiley sighed. "What is it you want to talk about?" 15 minutes later, Okayasu stepped out of Misao-chan's appartment. _I need to talk to her, I just have to. _Okayasu thought. He grabbed his cellphone and started to dial Momo-chan's number. _Come on! Pick up, Momo-chan! Pick up! I need to talk to you. _Finally Kiley hang up. _Guess I'll just have to talk to her tomorrow at school. _

"Wow, Momo-chan! I didn't know you like the same music as I do! We've got so much in common!" Mizuki said cheerfully. "I know! It's like we've known each other for ages! It's so weird!" Momo said happily. The two girls were chatting and listening some music. "Hey, wanna go to the cinema with me tomorrow? 'Autumn Wind' is playing, I heard it's really good!" Mizuki suggested. "Yeah sure, why not?" It's been a while since I went to the cinema last time." "All right then! Hey, isn't that your cellphone that's ringin?" Mizuki asked. "Yeah you're right!" "One missed call - Okayasu Cellphone" the screen reflected. Quickly Momo dialed Okayasu's number. "He's not picking up!" "Who's not picking up?" Mizuki asked curiously. "I'm sorry, Mizuki! I've got to go now, thanks for everything! I'll see you tomorrow at school, bye!" Momo hurried out of the room, leaving a puzzled looking Mizuki behind. "Come on! Okayasu, pick up! Please!" Momo-chan said, she was heading for Okayasu's house.

"Why didn't she pick up? Maybe she just didn't want to talk to me. She must hate me right now." Kiley said with a can of beer in his hand. He had been drinking and sitting at a bench in the park, while trying to contact Momo. "I hope she's okay," Okayasu sighed.

_Where IS he? Where could he be? _Momo chan had already looked for him at his house, at school and was now in front of the station. "Okayasu!" She yelled into the darkness. "Where are you?" she yelled again. "Looking for ya boyfriend, little girl?" someone said behind her. Momo-chan quickly turned and saw the she was facing a gang of troublemakers. "What do you want?" Momo-chan said shocked. "Nothing, except you maybe, sweety." The leader of the gang said and winked, the others laughed. "Leave me alone!" Momo said while backing away. Now she was surrounded. "Can't do that, girl. You're too sweet!" the guys chukcled. Now she was afraid. _What were they going to do to her?_ "Leave her alone..." a familiar voice said. It was Toji. "Toji!" Momo said schocked. "I'm not going to say it again, leave her alone." he said calm. "Or else I'll call the police, I heard that you guys aren't allowed to come near this place anymore." The guys looked furious. "Forget it," the leader said, the rest of the gang followed their leader into the darkness again. "Toji, what are you doing here?" Momo-chan asked. "Saving your life," He replied. "Look out for those troublemakers, well, see ya." he said while walking away in the opposite side than the gang just went. "Toji!" Momo screamed after him. A single tear dropped of her cheek.

-- end of chapter 2 --

Ahhhww! I feel so guilty leaving Momo-chan behind crying . but don't worry! Things will get even "better" XD Haha! LOL! Anyway, hope to see ya next chapter then ;)


End file.
